


You're My Firework

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You decide to go to a special fireworks show with Guzma. It was intended to be more romantic, but things go down quickly.





	You're My Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early 4th of July (since it's the 3rd when I wrote this)! Have some shamelesssmut because why the hell not.

The sun was setting on a chilly July evening. A fireworks show was planned after one day of a Summer festival. You were holding Guzma's hand, sucking on the straw to drink the rest of your soda. The cold, dusk air sent chills up your spine. Guzma looked at you, seeing you shivering. "Are ya alright, babe?" He asked, softer than his usual tone. You stared into his gray eyes and nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit chilly, that's all."

"Here." Guzma took off his jacket, wrapping it around you. "Ya feel better?"

"Yeah." You responded. The two of you eventually found a spot on the hill that was perfect to watch the fireworks. You sat down and looked up, staring at the night sky above you. Due to the lack of lights and being out in the open, you could see hundreds of stars in the night sky. "Look," You told your boyfriend, pointing up at the stars. "isn't it beautiful?"

Guzma wrapped his arm around you and slowly rubbed your side. "Not as beautiful as you." His words made you giggle. "You sure?" You asked, another chuckle escaping from your mouth. "Completely sure." Guzma said playfully, pinching your cheek. You started to laugh and rested your head on his shoulder. His arm moved up from his side to stroke your face, moving to your hair, twirling it on his fingers ever so slowly to the point where it could knot.

The first firework shot up from the distance, and before you knew it, you could hear and see a loud explosion of colors. It all fell to the ground and faded, several more shooting off after it. You swore you could hear Guzma asking you something before the following fireworks shot off. "What?" You asked. Once the other fireworks silenced, you heard what he said. "I just wanted to say something. I really love you. I wanted to say that I was considering starting a family."

You were dead silent. A family? Kids? You always wanted to be a mother when you were little before you set off on your Island Challenge, and you never thought the former boss of Team Skull out of anyone wanted to have kids as well. You gulped. "Yes, I do." You whispered. Right after you said that, Guzma rubbed your chin with one finger, and you swore you could see some tears in his eyes. "What's the ma-"

Before you could finish your sentence, you were cut off by a soft kiss on the lips. You leaned in for another kiss, and the two of you fell on the ground, hugging each other tight. His lips let go of yours. He moved down, leaving tiny pecks on your neck. His hand reached down to slowly rub your breast, making you yelp quietly. You intended for this date to be romantic, not for it to end up this way. But you didn't mind. All you wanted was Guzma's love.

You reached down under his baggy pants, fondling his hard member. You pulled down his pants slowly, moving your body so your face could meet his cock. You kissed the tip, his cock entering your mouth. It was so hard. You sucked softly, and you could barely hear his moans under the loud fireworks. He stroked the top of your head as you bobbed your head up and down, trying to get him to reach his orgasm.

You looked up. Guzma's head was tilted backwards, and you could hear loud moans come from him. "Ah, shit babe... I think I'm gonna cum..." He thrust his dick into the back of your throat. You started to gag as his cum flowed down your throat. Once he pulled out, you started to cough. "Ohh God, are you alright? Was it too much?" You ended up swallowing and you coughing calmed. "Yeah, I'm alright." Your voice was a little hoarse.

"That's good. I think it's your turn now. Pull your shorts and panties off and get on my lap, sweetie." You did as he said, and he started to rub your mound. "If ya feel uncomfortable you can always tell me to stop, alright?" Guzma said. You nodded, grunting a bit as his finger entered your warmth. He started to press against your walls to stretch you out to make room for his length. You yelped as he hit your sweet spot. Guzma chuckled. "Did I just hit your sweet spot?" "Yes..." You whispered. He kept pressing against it while a few moans slipped through your mouth. He leaned in for another kiss on the lips.

"Ya ready?" He asked. "Yes, just please give it to me..." Guzma chuckled. "You're a fiesty one, aren't ya? Alright, here we go..." He slipped his length into your warmth, some loud moans and grunts escaping his mouth. "Ahh fuck... You're so tight..." He panted, grabbing your hips so tight it could bruise. He started to thrust slowly. Everything inside of you felt so good. His member, was long, solid, and would hit every spot that made you closer to your orgasm.

"Please let me go faster... Ohhh my god..." It felt like his mind was completely broken at this point. You didn't even have to answer before he started going faster. His cock was pounding your cervix, your walls burning. You let out a small squeal. Guzma tried to recollect his thoughts to praise you, his lips approaching your ear. "That a girl, you're so fucking good at this..." He whispered more sweet nothings to you, and you could feel his member pulsate. Guzma was dancing on the knife's edge of his climax, and you felt so close too.

"Guz...ma... I'm gonna cum! Oh my God!" You yelped, his cock slamming into you so hard and so fast that he couldn't even warn you before his seed spilled inside of you. You two were left panting after your orgasms faded, but Guzma's grip didn't loosen.

You heard the last and loudest firework go off. You only caught a glimpse of it in the corner of your eye. You looked over at the place where the fireworks went off. "I think we might have missed the fireworks show," you giggled. "but I think what we did was much better." Guzma's grip loosened, and he started to laugh. "Yeah..." You pulled off of him and pulled your panties and shorts back on. "Guzma, I think it's time to go home." He pulled his pants back up and got up. "Yeah, I think so too." Guzma yawned. "I think you were prettier than the fireworks show could ever be." You chuckled and snuggled up to him as you walked home. "Because you're my firework."


End file.
